Mornings
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: The Nordics waking from a night that is never described clearly. Calm enough mornings with two in a bed and three on the floor. Denmark/Sweden-centric.


**A/N: **This was a very, very random piece I wrote up. Let's celebrate first little fanfic of the year with naked Sweden, right? Anyways, hope you enjoy! _Hetalia is written by Himaruya._ 3

* * *

Sweden heard a mix of snores and shifting of bodies when he came back into consciousness. He let a breath escape in a sigh and let his eyes blink open. The morning sun was beginning to fill light into the room, almost blinding. His adjusted into the regular blur his eyesight is. That was when his eyes registered the colors of pale skin and dirt blond hair across from him. He didn't think much of it at first, because the headache that came from the previous night began banging his head like a drum.

"Awake, are we?" A voice whispered out. Sweden squinted, trying to get a better look and to ward off the headache.

"Who's 'at?" He muttered. The outline was become clearer, and Sweden started making out the distinguishable yellow-blonde hair and muscular frame facing him in the bed.

"You look so cute, Sve! Must have a killer hangover, right? Drank a lot las' night, I could've gotten yah' to give me a kiss you were so drunk!" Sweden scowled when the recognizable voice finally chimed out.

"Shut yer' trap. Would've beat yah if you ever tried." Denmark only laughed, making Sweden scowl even more. "Seriously, be quiet."

"Fine, fine." Denmark said more softly, letting Sweden relax a little. "Such as sour face so early in the morning, Sve! I mean, at least I got a good look at your face while you slept. Such a nice sight to see first thing I wake up." Sweden became in more guarded, annoyed.

"Stop watchin' me sleep." He ordered. He finally bothered to turn slightly to find his glasses on the night stand.

"Can't help it. Why ignore such a nice sight like that?" Sweden saw a long blur of flesh come up and rest above his body as Denmark lied on his side. It was then Sweden began making out more details when he found his glasses. Unfolding, he slipped them on and found his suspicions to be correct.

"Why d'you not have a shirt?" Sweden questioned, giving the other country a hard look. Denmark gave a sleepy shrug, the covers stopping at the torso as skin continued on.

"We all lost it last night. Don't have pants either. But still, look who's talkin'." Denmark smirked as a finger moved down the side to his thighs.

Sweden looked down and noticed that he, too, had no shirt on.

It had been a crazy night.

"Where's Fin, Nor, and Ice?" Sweden decided to change the subject. Denmark leaned closer to him, both awkwardly staring at each other until noses touched. He broke the staring contest and pointed over Sweden's should. Sweden followed the direction the finger pointed in and noticed the pile of three people a foot away from the bed. Finland and Norway were both close on Iceland, all three lacking a few articles of clothing but seeming to not mind as they continued to sleep.

"They didn' mind sleeping on the floor. I told 'im we could all share the bed, but they all said no." Denmark explained. Both just looked at the smaller nations in a comfortable silence before a wandering hand slid up Sweden's side and he glared at the other man.

"Where are m' pants?" Sweden asked.

"Downstairs." The man grinned sadistically. Sweden swore as he sat up, making Denmark only laugh. "Now come on, Sve! A brisk morning walk in the house won't be too cold. It'll do your headache good!"

"Don' want vultures like you starin' at me, though." The man spit back, thinking over his options. Seeing no towels, he did not waste time of thinking it over anymore. He gave a loud sigh as he turned his body to the edge of the bed, as naked feet met the hardwood floor. The contact with the cold ground gave a momentary chill that ran up in his body.

He shifted the remaining cover over his lower abdomen away as he stood up from the bed, now bare to the cold air. As sure, he took only four fast steps before disappearing out of the door and his feet already echoing down the stairs in search for his discard pair of underwear. True, he could have just gotten another pair right out of his drawer in the room, but having a painful headache made you forget about simple solutions.

"God dammit…" Denmark was brought back from the sight of pale flesh and looked down to see Norway awake.

"Nor, you're up! Sleep well, even on that floor?" Denmark chirped.

"Jus' fine." Norway muttered, untangling himself from the two other bodies. Denmark sat up onto his elbows and smiled.

"You could've joined me n' Sve, I wouldn' have mind."

"Not goin' there 'gain." Norway retorted.

"Why? Didja see Sve walk out here?" Denmark asked, grinning.

"Why does it matter? 'v seen it all before." Norway gave his monotonous tone.

"Was that?" Denmark jumped in alarm. "When's the last time you've seen Sve naked?" It would have continued if both heard the clatter of pots echoing from downstairs.

"I guess he found some of his clothes." Norway commented.

"Guess it's time to wake up Ice and Fin." Denmark groaned. He stretched, sounds of a few bones popping.

"Hn." Norway murmured. The two both found clean clothes(Sweden's) and woke up the two sleeping countries. After everyone was able to stand up with the pains of hangovers, they all navigated downstairs to start the day with the breakfast prepared, the images of the night before in the back of their minds.

* * *

**A/N: **There's probably a few errors in there(won't mind you pointing out any serious mistakes), and I'm very sorry if you want to hurt me for this.


End file.
